magiquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlock
Dragons are selfish creatures with a love for hoarding valuables - like shiny gold and precious jewels - and Charlock is one of the most selfish of all. He has been wreaking havoc throughout the Kingdom of MagiQuest and frightening the other creatures of the Kingdom into surrendering their valuables.Charlock is one of the antagonists of Magiquest. Defeating Charlock New Method : Not Specified since the 2.0 Update. Old Method : To defeat Charlock, you must use the Rune of Protection , the Rune of Freezing , and the Ice Arrow Rune. These same steps may or may not work at other MagiQuest locations. Grapevine, TX and Concord, NC, among some other locations, use a touchscreen for arming spells while the wand pedestals don't seem to be utilized. Defense During the begining of the duel Charlock will be talking to you. While he is doing this, ready the Rune of Protection by selecting it on the podium. You will know the spell is ready to cast when the rune has a glow around it. When Charlock is done talking he will imediately send a blinding fireball at you. When he does this, cast the protection spell by flicking your wand towards Charlock. You will do this same procedure during the duel to minimize the damage you take. Attacking When Charlock is not trying to burn you, he will move around in circles. While he's doing this, make ready your Rune of Freezing by selecting it on the podium in front of you. You will know the spell is ready to cast when the rune has a glow around it. When Charlock finishes his circling he will show you his side, and you will see a small red dot on his belly. Immediately cast the freezing spell by flicking your wand towards Charlock. You will know it was cast when the dragon turns to an icy-blue color. Without heistation immediately arm and cast the Ice Arrow Rune spell by selecting it on the podium in front of you and flicking your wand towards Charlock. After repeating this about three times, Charlock will admit defeat, reward you with 2500 gold and the Red Dragon rune, and go back to sleep. Other Dragons He is the twin brother of Winterra (Presumably Discontinued). However, his sister (although a dragon) prefers the icy cold dungeon instead of Charlock's volcanic lairs. It is not known if Charlock is related to The Silver Dragon (Discontinued), but they can be called similar due to their undeniable hatred of Magi. Personality Charlock is a selfish and greedy dragon who loves gold. He finally admits defeat at the end of his battle, proving that dragons are somewhat of a good sport. Quotes "Stand by to fry!" - Charlock when almost defeated "Who dares enter my chambers?" - Charlock '' ''"Foolish Magi! You should know better than to duel the dragon! If you leave now, I will let you live, or if you choose to stay, I am glad to toast you for dinner. The choice is yours." - Charlock if the Magi fails "You may now enter the dragon's lair!" - Announcing Voice (Only in certain areas)Category:Villains Category:Sarcastic Villains Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Creatures